The Final Farewell
by ABC
Summary: The final year of Gisaku Lynn. My farewell to her, the way I think is appropriate.


The Final Farewell By ABC Story Idea by OneFineWhiteBoy  
  
This will be the last story in which I use the character Gisaku Lynn for circumstances which cannot be helped. I do not feel comfortable using her and since she sorta always was my self insertaition, I want to say farewell. Although I use her, I did not create her. I'd like to thank her creator for all the fun times we had with her, and her pig form K-Chan. It has been a long, painful journey, and Gisaku should not have to partake of that. I leave her in your hands once again Tej. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Through the window, it could be seen that the rain was pouring heavily. The clouds were a deep grey and they covered the entire sky. The sun hadn't been seen for hours and from what the news broadcast said, it wouldn't for a few more. A sigh escaped the lips of a sixteen year old girl, her hair a medium brown, her eyes greenish brownish. Her hair reached a little bit past her shoulders. Her bandanna prevented her eyes from being covered by her bangs, it's shapes appearing as the lightening flashed but disappearing once again when the lightening disappeared. The pattern continued. Her sigh sturred another being sitting against her, trying to sleep. He was her brother, quite young, around ten years old. The boys bangs were shorter than his sisters and he did not wear a bandanna. His eyes the same and his hair short. He resembled his older sister quite a lot, his hair the same color also. Their clothing was not expensive yet it wasn't quite raggy either. This girl had done her best to give the boy a good life for she was raising him. He looked to his sister, curious as to why she had sighed but he let it go, resting his head on her side as her arm draped around him. His body tilted against hers which was straight, this was nothing new. His sister was a perfectionist when it came to posture and manners. He on the other hand, was a slouch. But she never scolded him. She always told him to be himself. To be the way he felt he had to be. That did not make her any less strict though. Like most ten year olds he had a curfew. He was fed healthy food and snacks were limited. His sister was an accomplished cook, which made him feel better about living with her. Five years he had lived with her alone. And he didn't mind one bit. The coolness due to the weather was unmistakable. Nerima's weather differed so much from Nagasaki. The boy almost missed the blaring heat. They were born in a town toward the middle of Nagasaki. She was born Gisaku, the first born. A great disappointment to her father and mother for they had wanted to have a son first. But she proved to be worthy of the Lynn school of Martial Arts, mastering kajukenpo karate in two years at age seven. She soon found herself learning several different martial arts. And at age six, her brother, Tackshi had been born. Just as he was to begin his training at age five, their mother died. An alcoholic since soon after Gisaku's birth when her husband would beat her. When Gisaku was training if she made a mistake she too would be beaten and Tackshi was beaten by him whenever he misbehaved. Eleven year old Gisaku refused to see her younger brother go through it any more, and so she left. Taking him with her and training him. At age fifteen when Tackshi was nine, she went to Jusenkyo in China to train. She forbid her brother to eneter the training grounds. Unfortunately her fate there was not a good one. She was knocked into a spring by a young man. The spring of drowned piglet sealed her fate, from then on she would turn to a pink piglet when splashed with cold water. At the grounds before the incident she had made a friend, Tejina Musha , and her four year old brother. They had been seperated though, when the incident occured. She had heard of a ward in Tokyo, the Nerima ward. It was supposeed to be nice. Nicer than Nagasaki so Gisaku took Tackshi to Nerima. Unfortunately, brother and sister were seperated in an ugly battle. Gisaku searched for him in her pig form when she met him. He picked her up and took her home calling her K-chan. K standing for kawaii and chan meant 'little' so her name translated to little cutie. He took her to meet his friends who had a male friend of their own there. Gisaku immediately recognized him as Tejina in a male form so she led her into the Tendo's furo where she showed herself. Her bandanna was the only piece of clothing when she turned back so she immediatley grabbed a towel and told the tale of being knocked into the spring. She turned herself back and came back out as K-chan and soon after the man whom Teji's friend, Ranma Satome had called Ryoga, took her back in there and changed to a pig himself. Thats was when she knew it. This was the man, that had knocked her into the spring. She had tried to get back at him for days. But she soon found a fond feeling for him hovering over her. That feeling grew to a love and she soon showed him how human she was. It took some time for him to forgive her and he did and soon showed a love for her after nearly losing her in a battle. But she had broken his trust. And everyone elses. When Junou showed up. Junou Sasonova was after the Tendo dojo, and her. And she did nothing to stop him. He had nearly killed Teji, nearly killed her, and she had done nothing. Gisaku had but one choice. She had to leave Nerima with Tackshi. She thanked Kami every day that he was alive. There was a sudden pound on the door and Gisaku jumped up. She quickly composed herself, making sure her wounds were all covered and she limped her way to the door signaling for Tackshi to turn off the TV. She opened the door. She had expected another lecture from Ranma or Ryoga to be waiting for her. Maybe even Akane. Nothing prepared her for what was at the door. "Hello Miss Lynn. May I come in?" She nodded, her home always tidy for she hadn't much stuff. Tackshi stood in the presence of the man standing there and bowed as all people in his presence were to do. But Gisaku stood staright and tall. "I'd bow your excellency, but I have a wound that prevents me from doing so. "Very well Miss. Master Lynn, may you excuse us?" Tackshi bowed once again and went to his own room. The man was a great official in Tokyo. His suit wrinkle free and his hat straight. "Please sit you excellency." She said gesturing to the small sofa. It was a nice one though. "Thats very kind of you. Now then. I have come here with some sad, and appalling news. Your father. Was found in his home in Nagasaki, dead. Apparently he had shot himself. I'm also here to ask if you are going there to take over the school, or of you are bringing the school here." Gisaku took a minute to difest what he had fed her. Dead. Ganmou was dead. "I'm bringing it to Tokyo sir. But not Nerima." "Well if you say so. But I don't see what is wrong with Nerima. It would be good compitition with the Tendo dojo. Now then. Are you married?" Gisaku gulped down her pride and her pain. "No your excellency. I am not. I recently broke an engagement with Junou Sasonova." "I know. Well, it will be very difficult to run this dojo unmarried. There is another school in need of another heir the uh, Hibiki school of martial Arts. Are you interested? I can set something up." "I'm sorry your excellency. I cannot mix with that dojo. We have issues." "I see. Well if anything happens please contact me and I'll put you into the phonebook. But I need to know whwre you are going." "I'm staying here for a couple of years I suppose. Then I'll move If I am still unmarried." "All right. Godd day." "Good day your excellency." She said standing with him and opening the door for him. She closed the door. "Dammit! Why the hell now? Why couldn't he wait?" "Well then. It looks like we better hire a contractor to build this here dojo." Tackshi's voice said. Gisaku sighed. "First we need to get a lone from the bank. I'm broke." ------------------------------------------ It was another year before the dojo was finished and opened for busines.. Tackshi taught the beginning classes and Gisaku taught the Intermediate and advanced ones. Hard work proved worthy. They soon racked in enough money to live and even more. Gisaku had gained weight over the time she had not been in a dojo and she quickly worked it off when theirs was built. Tachshi advanced a belt from green to blue and Gisaku remained with her black. Tackshi had urged her to get him a baby sitter and go out and relax for a while and she did. She picked up a newspaper which had an article about the dojo in it. She had smiled put it down and continued to walk through town when she bumped into an old friend. Litterally. "Oh I am so...Ryoga?" "Gisaku? What are you doing out don't you have classes to teach?" "Not tonight no. How have you been?" "Ok I guess. I'm engaged." Gisaku's heart sank. "Oh. Congratulations. Whos the lucky girl?" "Ukyo." He replied seeing how down she had gotten. She smiled up at him, seeing how suddenly regretful he was. "She can make you happy at least." "Yeah. But shes still not you." Gisaku frowned. "You're too good for me Ryoga. I could never be a good wife to you." "Is that why you turned down the offer the high official gave you?" "You know about that?" "He called my father. He had requested that the official ask." "I couldn't do it. I couldn't look you in the eye and say that I'd be a good wife. Because something told me it wasn't true. I betrayed you all. And I must suffer the consequence of losing you for it." Ryoga looked upset and hurt. "But mark my words Ryoga. I will never EVER stop loving you, the way I used too." "You gave up on me. You left because you made a mistake. The only reason Ukyo is marrying me is because she feels sorry for me." Pain tightened Gisaku's throat. She breathed it into her lungs and it entered her heart. It traveled throughout her body through her blood vessels from there. "Please Ryoga. Don't give up on what you have. Don't make the same mistake that I made." With that she left. And that was the last time, he ever saw her again. The phone was ringing and Ryoga was in the shower so Ukyo picked it up. --------------------------------------------------------------- "Hello, Hibiki residence. Yes this is Ukyo. No, he's in the shower. Uh huh. Yes. Oh my. Oh yes uh huh. Yes I will. Goodbye." Ukyo hung up the phone, shock waving through her. Ryoga came into the room, his hair damp and the scent of saop coming off of him. "Hey sugar," Ukyo said weakly. "We need to talk." Ryoga looked at his wife in confusion. He nodded and they went over to the sofa to sit down. "I just got a call from the police station. And sugar, Tackshi found Gisaku. She had taken a pistol to her head and pulled the trigger. I'm so sorry sugar." Ryoga's body suddenly bacame racked with sobbs as his wife hugged him close. She was dead. And he was part of the reason why. But altogether she was dead. "The police want to know if you can tell the Tendo's, Saotome's and Tejina?" Ryoga nodded wiping away his tears. It was a shock to everyone he told. And painful for some but others felt no pain.Ryoga volunteered to raise Tackshi. His heart going out to him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- "Mr. Lynn. When you found your sister. How did you feel?" "Betrayed, hurt, terrified." Replied a now grown Tackshi Lynn to his therapist. "Normal. Ok. Do you run the dojo?" "Yes. My wife and I do." "What is something your sister should be remembered by?" "She was one hell of a martial artist." ----------------------------------------------- Later that evening Tackshi went to the florist and bought a small, plain bouquet. He drove down to the cemetary and goes to his sisters grave. "I haven't been here in ten years Gisa-chan. Not since you died. I thought you betrayed me. You didn't care about me at all you just, left and never were coming back. So I went to live with Ryoga and Ukyo. Everyone always came by to comfort me except Tej. But thats not my fault its yours and only now I see how bad it hurt to be without her and to know that it had all ended the way it did. You just saw all of those memories like when her and Ranma tried to teach you and Ryoga how to skate and at the very end when you all were leaving you fell flat on your butt. And you prayed every day that they wouldn't tell anyone about it. Or when you had that cough and you started laughing and it sounded so evil. Or you'd hide under your bandanne when you were mad and say you were in your dark place. Swapping story disks and mangas. And you were so, so, I dunno heartbroken when it all ended. Your hopes for a stable friendship were shattered and you took all of the blame. And Ryoga...You left because of it all and that killed you too. He loved you. And you left. And I know damn well that you loved him too. I can't believe that you pulled something like that. The same thing mom did. Was your life that bad without Tejina Musha? Even though I was there?" T H E E N D A/N-Sad yet, *sigh* a fair ending. Try not to flame too hard, there are some concepts other people don't know that only myself and a select few(meaning one other person) know and understand about Gisaku. 


End file.
